John Kingram
John Kingram was a PD/H/PE at Begs High School, with his wife Kari Kingram. John worked in the mines for a short while as he was trying to get his life back on track, before receiving a call off Dr Quinton Philips to come and work with the PD/H/PE department to fill Quinton's void in the department. Young Life During his young life in the Snowy Region, John was a kid who loved to play sport and everything about sport and the body in general. John after he finished school was taken in for early Uni entry, to study for his Bachelor in Education in Physical Activity and Personal Development, and for a degree in Biology. John later taught at Snowy Region High, before going to work in the mines. Quinton's gift Quinton was born in Snowy Region, and he went to school there. He was taught by Kari Kingram & John Kingram and he gained a friendship with both of them after he left. Quinton was also good at sports and he gained a contract in the NOL (National Oztag League) at the age of 16, but he had to finish school first. "Quinton." said Kari. "I wish you the best of luck in your NOL career." "Thanks Kari. Thanks for getting me this far with dedication. Just remember, when the highlight reel comes from ViewTube, to watch it with your class. And just remember if I ever teach, you'll be in my heart for ever and I do thank you for al the support you've given me throughout these years." Kari wiped a tear away and said "Thank You Quinton." Quinton passed over a gift and Kari opened it. It was a photo of Kari, John and Quinton at Quinton's dinner at the Colts. "You guys are a second family to me. I'll never forget you." Quinton hugged Kari and smiled and walked away. In the Mines John took a job in the Begs Mining community when Kari received the call that changed her life. John took up a desk job in the mining area of Begs and he hated it. John was paid well but he missed the teaching scene and he missed teaching in his area of expertise. After a few weeks in the job, John received a call from Dr Quinton Philips to ask him to join the Begs PD/H/PE crew, in which he accepted right away. John put in his resignation for the mines and put in his resume for Begs High. Another Chance As soon as John met Kari at Begs, Quinton was also there to greet him. "Ah John. Welcome aboard." John passed Quinton his resume and Quinton said "Excellent. I will give that to the proper people. I expect you to know, that you are replacing my position in the department, and your wife is the 2IC head teacher and deputy principal." "I'm cool with that. I was head teacher at the last school and I was already getting sick of it. To much paper work. To much commitment." "You never said that to me before John.." "Kari, there was nothing to discuss! The mines desk job was boring. And now I am back at what I do best! Teaching PE. It's what I live for!" "Well I guess we're both doing something we live for John!. We trained in this we found each other and we married, we have kids and we teach. Best combination." "Yeah, it is. After all these years I finally feel like I can be free." The First Lessons "Just so you kids know, I did go to school. I did live my life before teaching. I had a moment of insanity before I went to Uni. But I wouldn't give this job up for the world. At my old school I was head of the PDHPE department and even one of the deputy principals. I met my wife Kari, at Uni, we fell in love, married and had kids. Kelly and Frank ones in high school already and the other is in year 6. I worked in the mines in the Begs community of 6 months before being offered a job here. Best decision I'd made in years to get out of the old town and into the new. It makes the world spin and the spinning lands me on my feet. " King of PD As John was sitting in his classroom talking to Kari. "I think its time to show the school, how we roll. How we do things different down south, now lets rock this school and show them we are different." "Lets." A couple of days later Phil announced that he would be second in command in the department leaving Kari as 2IC deputy and leaving Phil down to his last years in the department. "We're going to change the way all people think about this department Davis, and if you disagree maybe I will go back to the position I held dearly at home." he said to Kari Davis. "I don't agree with your methods, but I allow you to throw your weight around. Just remember, I will not stop you from taking over the PD department." Honest John had all this time been honest in why he moved from the Mines to the School in Begs, but he was always questioned on way he never wanted to stay at his home town. "What do you want me to say?" "Why you left you the mines.." "I left because I wanted to teach! Teach the kids and the future was not working in those bloody mines! So bloody stop asking me!" "Alright sorry. But why?" "Because, working underground was not my thing. I never wanted something like that." "Okay that is all I wanted to know.." Sad Kari was watching the news when, she hard the most terrible news. The town was on fire. "Oh my god.. John!" "What?" "Snowy Region is on fire.. All the memories.." As the fire edged closer to the home they grew up in.. Kari had a tear come from her eye. "Home is gone.." "Luckily were not in it." "John.. Home is gone! We need to go down there and save it." "Kari.. Stop.." As the fire ripped through Snowy Region street of Station View, three of the houses and the ones that Kari and John lived in when they were just married. The TV presenter then said "The streets are empty. The houses in Station View mostly destroyed. There is no stopping this fire. Unless rain comes soon, the whole neighbourhood could be gone by tomorrow." Kari looked away. Protecting Home Trivia * PLEASE NOTE. THIS IS PURE FICTION, AND ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS EDIT ARE NOT REAL. THIS IS PURE FICTION, AND NO ONE WAS TRULY HURT. * John worked in the mines before going to Begs